Lira Lokisdottir life changes
by Bakugou's twin sister
Summary: Thor, Loki and Lira return to Asgard. Loki is put on trial for his crimes. Odin tells him that he will never see his mother and daughter again. Lira goes to Midgard and comes in contact with the Aether. Thor goes to Midgard to bring her home, but an enemy long thought dead has returned. Thor needs Loki's help to save Lira. All rights go to Marvel. I own Lira. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Lira is 12

Chapter 1

They arrived in Heimdall's observatory and they were all surrounded by guards. Ander the captain of the guards came over with two of his most trusted soliders to take the prisoner from the crown prince, but they see that the princess is holding on to her father.

"How are we going to get the princess to let go of the prisoner so we can take him to the All-father?" One of the guards asked.

"Allow me to speak to my neice." Thor said as he walks over to Ander and the other guards.

"Of course my prince., Ander said and Thor walks back to his brother and neice. He sees that his younger brother is trying to comfort his daughter who is crying into her father's chest.

"Shh, there, there my baby, everything is going to be alright. I promise." Loki said as he rubs her back trying to calm her down.

"Lira, sweetheart, Ander needs to take your father to see your grandfather." Thor said.

"Uncle Thor, what's grandfather going to do to my father?" Lira asked.

"Well sweetie, your father is going to be put on trial for his crimes." Thor said.

"Princess, we should keep your grandfather the king waiting." Ander walks over.

"Baby, remember what I told you on Midgard?" Loki asked.

"Yes, daddy." Lira said and she let's go of her father then she threw her arms around her uncle.

Then the guards came over to Loki they began putting cuffs around his around his ankle. While the other guards connected the chains to the cuffs around his wrist and then they connected the chains around the cuffs around his ankles. Another chain was connected to a collar around his neck that was also connected to the cuffs. Ander and the other guards headed towards the palace taking Loki with them. Seeing this Lira broke down again and she cries into her into her uncle's chest.

"Come Lira, I bet your grandmother is missing you and would love to see you." Thor said and then they followed Loki and the guards.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys like this first chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They finally reach the palace and the guards along with Ander took Loki to the throne room.

"I will go in an tell the All-father that prisoner is here." Ander said. Lira began trembling and more tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki watches as his older brother comforts his daughter and he wishes that could he hold his little girl, but he couldn't.

"Loki, talk to your daughter. She needs you." Thor said.

"Lira sweetheart, look at." Loki said. She looks at her father and then she ran to him. Lira throws her arms around him and she continues crying into his chest.

"Shh, there, there Lira, please don't cry. You know I can't bear to see you sad and crying, but once all this is over you and I are going to spend time together." Loki said.

"You promise?" Lira asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I promise." Loki said then Ander came out.

"The All-father is ready to see the prisoner now." He said. The two guards who were guarding the Golden doors open them so the two guards guarding the prisoner could go in. Lira let's go of her father and she stands next to her uncle.

"Bye fathter, I love you. She said.

"Bye my daughter, I love you too. I will come to see in your chambers once I am done here." Loki said as he enters the throne room, but this is the last time Lira saw her father.

**A\N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Chapter 3 coming soon. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time Jump

Thor is 34

Loki is 32

Lira is 15

Three years have passed and Lira is fifteen years old now. She feels so alone for no one will speak to her. Because her father is a traitor and she is the daughter of a traitor. The only people who speak to her is her family, but she hasn't spoken to her grandfather or her father in three years. She couldn't stay here on Asgard listening to people whisper behind her back about her father so she decided to go to Midgard.

Lira packs a few things that she would need before going to the royal stables and she has the grooms stable Kyra. Then she rode to the Bi-frost and while there she tricks Heimdall into sending her to Midgard.

She landed in an abandoned building and Lira began walking down the hall until sees a mortal woman down the hall.

"Jane please don't go to far. This place is creepy." Someone said.

"Don't worry Darcy, we will leave soon." Jane said then she walks pass Lira.

"Excuse me mortal can you tell me what city this is?" Lira asked. Jane stops and she looks at the teenage girl.

"Let me guess that you aren't from here." She said.

"You are right. Oh, where are my manners. I am Lira Lokisdottir, Princess of Asgard and Neice to Thor god of Thunder." She said.

"Your uncle told me all about you. I am Jane Foster and it's very nice to meet you. and you are in London." She said. Lira smiles, but it doesn't meet her eyes.

Jane noticed that Thor's neice looks upset, "Lira, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Lira said.

"Alright, but what are you doing on Earth and is your uncle with you?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry Lady Jane, but my uncle is on Asgard and I had to get away from Asgard." Lira said.

"Please call me Jane and why did you have to leave your home?" She asked.

"Home is awful people are whispering things behind my back. Lira said and she began crying.

"What are they saying?" Jane asked but before Lira could say anything they felt an icy wind then they were pulled into a empty chamber and they she stone chest in the middle of the room. Lira walks over with Jane following her.

"Jane help me open this chest?" Lira asked.

"Alright." Jane said and she helps Lira open the chest, but before she could stop her Lira puts her hand into the chest. She felt something enter her hand. She passes out and Jane along with with Thor's neice returned to the abandoned building and they were laying on the floor.

**A/N: Chapter 4 coming soon. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lira, wake up." Jane said as she began shaking her gently. Her blue-grey eyes began fluttering open and she began looking around.

"Lira, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine Jane. Can we please leave this abandoned building?" Lira asked.

"Of course we can." Jane said as she held her hand out for her young friend to take. Lira took her hand and then they walked outside to sees Darcy looking around and London police cars were there too.

"Darcy, please tell me you didn't call the police." Jane said.

"What was I suppose to do I was freaking out you were gone for like five hours. Whose the kid?" Darcy asked.

"She is Thor's neice." Jane said before Darcy could say anything it began raining, but they weren't getting wet.

Oh, no." Lira whispers under her breath upon seeing her uncle. Jane noticed that Lira looked worried and then she saw Thor.

"Come Lira let's go see your uncle." She said.

"Okay." Lira said and she Jane walk over to Thor. They are still not getting wet, but Darcy is.

"Typically." Darcy said.

"Lira, what in the name of the Norns are you doing on Midgard. Your grandmother has been worried about you." Thor said.

"I am sorry about that uncle, I had to leave. I couldn't stay on Asgard anymore."" Lira said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lira said and she walks away to be alone.

"Jane." Thor said then she slaps him arcoss the face.

"Sorry. I just need to make sure you were real. It has been a very strange day." Jane said. Thor tries to speak, but she slaps him again.

"Where were you?" Jane asked.

"Where were you and Lira? Heimdall could see you or my neice." Thor said.

"I was right here where you left me. I was waiting then I was crying and I went out looking for you. You said you were coming back." She said.

"I know, but the Bi-frost was destroyed. The nine realms were at war. I had to put an end to the killing." Thor said.

"As excuses go it's not terrible, but I saw you on the TV. You were in New York with your neice."Jane said.

"Jane I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world. I was wrong. I was a fool. I believed that fate brought us together Jane. I didn't know where you were or what happened to you." Thor said.

"Thor, your neice was with me too you should have been worried about her as well." Jane said.

"Miss, you are going to have to come with me." A police officer said.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you mortal. Now leave me alone!" Lira shouted.

"Oh, I am afraid that you do." The officer said and he grabs Lira's arms. Suddenly a red power shot out of her. Pushing everyone back as well as knocking Lira to the ground also destroying the cars. Thor protects Jane from the blasted and the broken glass. Then he ran over to his neice with Jane following him.

"Lira, are you alright?" He asked as he kneels down next to his neice and he helps her to her feet.

"Uncle what happened?" Lira asked confused. Then they were surrounded by police officer again.

"Place your hands on top of head." One of the officers said to Lira.

"Step back." He said to Thor.

"My neice is unwell." Thor said.

"She is dangerous." Another officer said.

"So am I." Thor said darkly then he holds on to his neice.

"Jane, hold on to me." He said.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Jane asked, but they were already flying thought space. Then they landed in Heimdall's observatory.

"Welcome to Asgard." Heimdall said with a smile.

**A/N: I am working on chapter 5. It will be coming soon. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uncle, I don't feel so good." Lira said and she was about to faint, Thor caught his niece before she hits the floor.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will take you to see Eir." He said.

"Jane we have to get Lira to the healing room." Thor said.

They reached the healing room, "Eir, I need you to help my neice." He called.

"Lay your neice here." Eir said. Thor did as he was told and the head healer began to examine the princess.

"What is wrong with my neice?" He asked.

"I do not know my prince. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." Eir said sadly.

"Is there any way to help Lira?" Thor asked. Eir just shook her head and she walks away.

Uncle, I'm scared. I don't wanna die." Lira said and she began crying.

"I know sweetie, I am too." Thor said and he hold his neice close.

"Uncle, can we go and see my father please." Lira asked.

"Of course sweetheart. Thor said and he picks up his neice and he carries her to the dungeons with Jane following them.

"Thor where are we going?" Jane asked.

"I am taking my neice to see my brother." Thor said and then they passed by the Queen of Asgard.

"Thor, my son, is Lira alright?" Frigga asked.

"I am not sure mother." Thor said.

"Have you taken her to the healing room?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mother, but they couldn't help her." Thor said.

"And who is this beautiful young lady with you?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, this is my friend Jane Foster." Thor said.

"Jane, this is my mother Queen Frigga." He said.

"It is nice to meet you finally my dear. I knew that my son met someone when he went to Earth." Frigga said.

"You told your mother about me?" Jane asked.

"Of course Jane. Mother, I need you to keep Jane company while I take Lira to see her father." Thor said.

"Alright Thor, come with me my dear." Frigga said and she along with Jane walked to the garden. While He and Lira continue going down to the dungeons they enter the dungeons and Thor walks over to Loki's cell.

"Thor, what are you doing here? Are you here to laugh or too mock?" Loki asked.

"Loki, enough I am not here for you." Thor said.

"Then why are you here Thor?!" Loki snapped.

"Father." Lira said weakly. Loki sees his daughter is laying in her uncle's arms and he sees that something is wrong.

"Lira, baby, tell me what has happened to you sweetie?" Loki asked.

"Loki, there is an energy surging within her body and Eir says that Lira survive." Thor said.

"Thor, please let me check her? Please open my cell." Loki begged. Thor was unsure, but Lira looks at her father.

"Uncle Thor, please let my father help." She begs.

"Alright sweetheart." Thor said then he opens the cell and he and enters Loki's cell.

"Brother, lay Lira on my bed." Loki said. Thor lays his neice on his brother's bed and steps aside.

Loki walks over and he looks at his daughter's arm and he sees that there is something red inside Lira's arm.

"Brother, what do you see?" Thor asked. Loki didn't say anything, but he went over to his book and he began looking through them until he found what he was looking for.

"Thor, do you remember the story of the dark elves that mother told us when we were growing up?" Loki asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Thor asked.

"The power that is inside my daughter is the aether." Loki said.

"Father, Uncle Thor, please get it out of me. Please." Lira begs. Suddenly alarms began sounding.

"What's going on uncle?" She asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright once I get you to your grandmother and then I will find out what is going on." Thor said and he was about to take his neice out of the cell.

"Uncle Thor, can I please stay with my father. Please." Lira begs.

"I'm not sure." Thor said, but he sees that his neice is scared and close to tears so he walks back to his brother and he hands Lira to her father.

**A/N: Chapter 6 is coming soon. I know that is chapter matches Valki returns to Asgard, but I changed it a little bit. I was going through a little bit of a writer's block. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Thank you, brother." Loki said as he held his daughter close.

"I didn't do it for you Loki. I did it for Lira." Thor said then he left the dungeon. Loki sits down on his bed and he sits Lira on his lap and she snuggles close to her father then she began crying into his chest.

"Shh, there, there baby, please don't cry. I am going to find a way to save you or die trying." Loki said as he rubs his daughter's back, but he noticed that she had cried herself to sleep. He gets up and he lays his little girl down then he tucks her into his bed. Loki sat down next to his child and he watches her sleep.

Back in the palace Thor passed by guards who were getting ready for a battle Finally he found his parents and Jane. He sees that his parents were talking about something important.

"Odin what's happening?" Frigga asked.

"Nothing my dear, just a small skirmish, but I want you to go to your chambers and stay there until I come." Odin said and he kisses his wife's cheek.

"Stay safe my husband." Frigga said.

"After all these years you worry about me?" Odin asked

"Always." Frigga said.

"Thor, come with me." Odin said.

"I am going to excort mother and Jane to mother's chambers. Then I will meet up with you." Thor said.

"Alright, but hurry my son. We have to defend Asgard from the dark elves." Odin said and then he left. Thor excorts his mother and Jane to the Queen's chambers before they walk inside. Frigga puts her hand on her elder son's arm.

"Thor, where is Lira?" She asked.

"Lira, is with Loki." Thor said.

"Good she will be safe with him." Frigga said.

"Thor, do you know what is inside Lira that is making her sick?" Jane asked.

"It's the Aether." Thor said.

"Now I know what the Malekith and his dark elves are after. I can protect Lira they have to know that she is here with us. We can't have them go looking for her." Frigga said and she creates a copy of her granddaughter then she and Jane along with the copy were about enter the room, were stop by Thor.

"Be safe mother and you as well Jane." Thor said and he ran off to join the battle.

**A/N: I am leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger. Chapter 7 coming soon. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't worry about us darling, you are the one who needs to be careful. You don't have your brother watching your back in this battle!" Frigga called after her son, but he was to far away to her. Then she and Jane along with the copy of Lira enters the room. Back in the dungeon Loki hears sounds coming from above his cell. He knew that there was a battle going on in the palace and he was glad that his daughter was with him so he can protect his child from whoever is attacking Asgard. Lira woke up to the sounds of people screaming and fighting.

"Father, what's happening?" She asked.

"It's nothing sweetheart, don't worry about it." Loki lied for he didn't want to scare her.

"Father, please don't lie to me. Please tell me the truth." Lira said.

"Baby, I just don't want you to be scared." Loki said.

"Father, I am fifteen years old." Lira said.

"I know that sweetie." Loki said

"Then I am old enough for you to tell me the truth about what is going on." Lira said.

"Alright sweetie, there is a battle going on in the palace." Loki said.

"Why Father?" Lira asked confused.

"I don't know sweetheart." Loki said and he got a annoyed glare from his daughter.

"Lira, I really don't know sweetheart. But you and I are safe here." Loki said.

"If you say so Father."

"I do now are you hungry? How about some fruit?" Loki asked.

"No. Thank you Father, I'm not hungry." Lira said.

"Lira, when was the last time that you ate?" Loki asked.

"It has been a while since I last eaten Father." Lira said.

" Alright young lady, come with me." Loki said as he led his daughter to the table.

"Now sit down at the table while I get you something to eat." He said.

"But father." Lira began, but she was cut off by her father.

"No. Buts Lira. Now do as you are told." Loki said.

"Yes, sir." Lira said and she sat down at the table.

"That's my good girl." Loki said as he began putting some fruit on a plate for his daughter. Then he sets the plate in front of her and he sat down next to her wanting to spend as much time with her as he could for he didn't know how long she had left.

**A/N: Chapter 8 is coming soon. Please read and review. This story is a lot different from the movie.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While Lira was eating Volstagg walks over to Loki's cell.

"Princess Lira, I need you to come with me." He said.

"Why?" Lira asked confused.

"Just come with me Princess." Volstagg said. Lira was about to get up, but Loki stops her.

"My daughter is not going anywhere. Not until I know why." Loki said.

"Alright Loki, because we are both fathers. I will tell who wants to speak to your daughter." Volstagg said.

"Thank you, Volstagg, now who wants to speak to my little girl?" Loki asked.

"Your brother needs to speak to Lira about something." Volstagg said.

"About what Volstagg?" Lira asked.

"I don't know Princess." Volstagg said then he deactivate the cell so Lira could leave, but before she leaves she gives her father a hug and a kiss also telling him that she loves him so very much then she told her father that he will be back soon. Loki hugs and kisses her back as well as telling his little girl that he loves her too. Then he watches his daughter leave with Volstagg

Lira and the big warrior made their way to the the common room. They walk inside the room and they see Thor pacing the floor and Jane is sitting in a chair.

"Thor, I have brought your neice." Volstagg said.

"Thank you, Volstagg." Jane said because Thor wasn't listening.

"You're welcome Lady Jane." Volstagg said and he left.

"You wanted to speak to me Uncle Thor?" Lira asked. Jane gets up and she walks over to Thor she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor, Lira is here." Jane said trying to get him to stop pacing the floor.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought it was a good place to stop. Please read and review. Chapter 9 is coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lira noticed that her uncle had stopped pacing and she also notices that he looks upset upset about something.

"Uncle Thor, what's wrong and oh, by the way where's grandmother? She asked. Thor knew that he was going to have to tell his neice about what happened to her grandmother.

"Lira, I need to tell you something very important." He said then he led his neice over to the sofa then they both sat down.

"Tell me what uncle?" Lira asked.

"Lira, I am so very sorry to have to tell you this sweetie." Thor said.

"Tell me what uncle?" Lira asked again. Thor took a few deep breaths to calm his nervous.

"I don't understand uncle what do you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Sweetie, your grandmother is gone." Thor said sadly.

"Uncle, what do you mean that grandmother is gone?" Lira asked confused.

"Your grandmother was killed by a dark elf." Thor said.

"What? No! That's not true! I don't believe you! You're lying!" Lira screams and she ran out of the room tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lira, come back." Thor called after his neice, but she kept on running. He sat back and he ran his hands through his blond hair. Jane sat beside him and she began rubbing his back for he had been through a lot.

Lira kept on running she wishes that she could go to her father, but she couldn't for she had to figure it out before she goes to her father.

She passed by her grandparents chambers and she decided to go in to see if her grandmother was there, but all she found was blood on the floor and a bloody sword. Lira realized that her uncle was telling the truth or she already knew that it was true for her uncle had never lied to her before. She ran back to the common room.

"Uncle Thor." Lira cried as she ran to him. He looks up and he sees his neice running towards him. He gets up and he goes to his neice. She throws her arms around her uncle and she cries into his chest. Thor began rubbing his neice's back trying to calm her down.

**A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Please read and review. Chapter 10 is coming soon. Your reviews makes me very happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I saw it Uncle. I saw it." Lira said through her tears.

"Saw what? What did you see sweetie?" Thor asked.

"I saw blood on the floor and a bloody sword in their chambers." Lira said.

"You went to your grandparents chambers?" Thor asked.

"Yes, uncle." Lira said tearfully.

"Are you alright little one?" Thor asked holding his neice close. Lira shook her head, "Um Uncle Thor, how did my grandmother died? I know you said that a dark elf killed her, but I thought that they were all dead?" Lira asked.

Thor explained what happened to her grandmother, "It's all my fault. She died because of me. It's my fault." Lira cried into her uncle's chest.

"My father is going to be so mad at me when he finds out what happens to grandmother." She said through her tears. Before Thor could say anything a servant came to tell her and her uncle that the Queen's funeral is about to start in a few moments.

"Thank you, Sara, we will be there shortly." Thor said then she she bowed and left.

"Come Lira, let's go and pay our last respect to her before she goes to Vallaha." He said. Lira just kept on crying into her uncle's chest.

"Thor, can't you see that your neice is to upset to go right now. You need to tell Lira that's it's not her fault. For you know as well as I do that she is blaming herself." Jane said as she walks over.

"Your right Jane." Thor said.

"Lira, look at me little one." He said. Lira looks at her uncle and Thor saw that her blue-grey eyes were red from crying.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault." Thor said.

"But uncle." Lira began, but she was cut off by Thor.

"No, buts young lady. Your grandmother gave up her life to keep you safe from Malekith and his dark elves." Thor said as he rubs her back.

"I never got to say goodbye." Lira said sadly.

**A/N: cliffhanger. Please read and review. Chapter 11 coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I know sweetie, I didn't get to either." Thor said.

"I'm sorry uncle. Should we go and get my father so he can come with us and I bet he doesn't know what happened to grandmother." Lira said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your father will never leave his cell. After the funeral I will send a guard to tell him what happened." Thor said and he along with Jane and Lira left the common room then they headed to the throne room. Odin was on his throne he looked as if he had aged a thousand years the Queen's body is laying on bed in front of the throne. She is wearing a funeral dress and a veil over her face and she is holding her sword.

Then the All-father began the funeral, "People of Asgard, it's a day for us all. We have lost so many of our love ones during the attack. They have joined all that have gone before them. Vallaha will welcome them along with my wife and your beloved Queen. Now let us all go to the river so we can say our goodbyes and send their spirts to Vallaha." Odin said then he stood up while a group of guards picked the bed up and they carried it to the river. Then one of the guards picked up the Queen gently and he laid her on the funeral pyre which is on the boat. Once that is done the guards pushed the boat into the water and the they set it a drift. Thor and Jane stood close to Lira and then he placed a strong hand on her shoulder. He and Jane both heard her crying and Thor felt his neice trembling so he pulls her close and he wraps his arms around Lira then he began rubbing her back trying to comfort her, but she was crying to hard.

"Shh, there, there sweetie, please don't cry anymore." He said, but she kept on crying then she started coughing.

"Lira, sweetheart, I need you to calm down before you make yourself sick." Jane said and she also began rubbing her back. Her tears turned into sniffles then she snuggles closer to her uncle. Then a guard shoots an arrow that he had lit of fire at the Queen's boat lighting the funeral pyre on fire. The citizens of Asgard release blue glowing orbs into the sky.

Then the All-father bangs Gungnir on the ground and Frigga's body turns into shower of silver stars which headed to towards the night sky.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I nearly broke down crying while writing this chapter. That is why it's so short. Chapter 12 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the funeral was over everyone returned to their homes leaving Jane and the royal family along with the guards on the bank of the river. Then Odin and the guards left as well leaving Thor, Jane and a still upset, but sleepy Lira the only ones on the river bank. She began yawning so her uncle picks her up and carries her like a baby back to the palace with Jane following him. By the time they reached the palace Lira was sound asleep in her uncle's arms.

"Jane, I am going to take my neice to her chambers and tuck her into bed. Then I am going to speak to my father about how we are going to get the Aether out of Lira." Thor said and he was about to walk away.

"Thor, did you almost forget that you told Lira after the funeral was over that you would send a guard to tell her father what happened to her grandmother." Jane said.

"I will later Jane, but first I need to take care of my neice." Thor said and he left. He reaches his neice's chambers and he tucks her into bed then Thor kisses Lira's cheek. He was about to leave, she woke up.

"Uncle." She said sleepily.

"Yes, sweetie." Thor said as he turns back to his neice and he sits down next to her.

"Uncle Thor, are you going to tell my father about what happened to grandmother?" Lira asked.

"Yes, Lira, I will tell the first guard I see to go your father. I have to go and talk to your grandfather, but I will send Jane to you." Thor said

"Try to get some sleep sweetie and I will see you later." He said and he kisses her cheek again. With that Lira fell back to sleep. Thor found Ander the captain of the guards talk to Jane and he walks over to them.

"Ander, I need you to go to my brother's cell and tell that our mother has been killed." He said.

"Of course Prince Thor." Ander said then he bows and leave.

"Jane, will you go and sit with my neice while I go to speak with my father?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor, I will." Jane said.

"Thank you, Jane." Thor said.

"Sara, take Lady Jane to my neice's chambers." He said. The servant girl walks over to them.

"Yes, my Prince." Sara said with a bow

"Follow me my lady." She said then the two women left. ThenThor went to the Throne room to speak to his father.

**A/N: Chapter 13 coming soon. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thor enters the throne room and he sees that his father is in a war counsel.

"Father, I need to speak to you." He said.

"Go." Odin said then everyone bowed and left the throne room.

"Now Thor, what do you want to speak to me about?" The All-father asked.

"Father, I am taking Lira off Asgard and Malekith will follow and once it's out I will destroy it and him." Thor said.

"No. the child is not leaving Asgard for Malekith will return for the Aether and we will be ready." Odin said.

"You are using my neice as bait?" Thor asked.

"Of course I am. If it was for her my wife would still be alive." Odin said.

"Father, how can you blame Lira for that? Thor asked.

Odin ignores his son, "When Malekith returns we will be ready. The All-father said.

"Father, his ships could be above us and we would never know it." Thor said.

"When he comes his men will fall on ten thousands Asgardian's blades." Odin said.

"And how many of our men will fall theirs?" Thor asked.

"As many as are needed! We will fight to the last Asgardian breath. To the last drop of Asgardian blood." Odin said.

"And how are you different from Malekith?" Thor asked.

"The difference my son, is that I will win." Odin said and then he left the throne room. Thor just stood in the destroyed throne room and he knew that he had to get his neice off Asgard, but he didn't know how. He had to come up with a plan so he went to the Tavern to think.

**A/N: Chapter 14 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thor sat at a table in the empty Tavern and he was deep in thought when someone walked in and sat down at his table. The god of Thunder looks up to see that it was Heimdall.

"Heimdall, what are you doing here my friend?" Thor asked.

"Your father has closed the Bi-frost untill further notices." Heimdall said.

"I have to get my neice off Asgard. Can you help me?" Thor asked.

"I am sorry, but I can't go against my King's command." Heimdall said.

"But there are other ways off all you have to do is find the person who knows how to do it." The gatekeeper said.

"Thank you Heimdall, I know exactly who I need to see." Thor said, but before he left the Tavern. He sees his friends sitting at a table so he decided to join them.

"Thor, I am so very sorry about your mother. Is there anything I can do to help you?." Sif asked.

"Thank you, Sif." Thor said.

"There is something you and our friends can do for me." He said.

"Tell us how we can help you." Sif said.

"I need to get my neice off Asgard and to do that I will need my brother. For he knows away off Asgard without uses the Bi-frost." Thor said.

"You can't trust Loki. He will betray you." Volstagg said.

"That maybe true my friend, but Loki would do anything to protect her so will you help me break my brother out of his cell and get Lira Asgard?" Thor asked. The warriors three and Lady Sif agreed to to help Thor and Lira.

Thor left the Tavern and he headed to the dungeon to speak with his brother. He enters the dungeon and he goes up to his brother's cell.

"Thor, now you come to visit me. Why? To laugh to mock?" Loki snapped as he stood in front of his older brother.

"Loki, enough. No more illusions." Thor said and with that Loki drops the illusion and he is sitting on the floor surrounded by his destroyed belongs he also looks extremely upset.

"Now you see me brother. Did she suffer and where is my daughter? Is she alright?" Loki asked.

"I didn't come to share in our grief. Instead I offered you a far richer sacrament." Thor said

"Go on, but first tell about my daughter." Loki said.

"Lira is fine, but I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you vengeance and after with this cell." Thor said.

Loki thought for a long moment then he smiles and laughs, "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?" He asked.

"I don't. Mother did and so does Lira. You should know when we fought each other in the past I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you." Thor said.

"When do we start?" Loki asked.

**A/N: Loki's younger sister**** here. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was going through a bit of a writer's block. Chapter 15 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They walk down a hall, "This is so unlike you brother so clandestine are you sure you wouldn't rather punch your way out?" Loki asked

"You keep speaking I just might." Thor said annoyed.

"Fine as you wish. I'm not even here." Loki said and he used his magic to change into a guard.

"Is this better?" He asked.

"It's better company at least." Thor said.

"Still we can be less conspicuous." Loki said and he used his magic to change Thor's appearance to that of Sif as he changed himself back.

"Mmm brother, you look ravishing." Loki said.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." Thor said.

"Very well perhaps you prefer one of your new companions given that you seem to like them so much." Loki said and he changes into Captain America while changing Thor back to his true form.

"Oh, this is much better. Whoa the costume is a bit much, but so tight, but the confidence. I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey do you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless a..." Loki said, but he was cut off by Thor before he could say America.

"What?" He asked annoyed after Thor removed his hand from Loki's mouth. The two brothers hide behind a column and they saw two guards walking down the hall in front of them.

"You could at least furnish me with a weapon my daggers something." Loki said. Thor hands his brother a dagger.

"At last a little common sense." He's said, but the dagger turns into a pair of hands cuffs.

"I thought you liked tricks." Thor chuckled and then they started walking again. The two brothers finally reached another hall and they see Lady Sif, Jane Foster and Lira walking towards them. Loki sees his little girl, but before he could go to her or she could come to him. Jane storms over to Loki, "You?" She asked.

"Hi I'm Loki. You make heard of..." Loki began, but was cut off when he was hit in the face by Jane's fist.

"I like her." He said with a smirk also trying to act like it doesn't hurt.

"Father?" Lira asked.

"Yes, my darling daughter, what is it?" Loki asked.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I am so very sorry. I...I didn't mean to." Lira said and she began crying as well as trembling. Seeing his little girl trembling and crying broke Loki's heart, but hearing his baby call him daddy healed his heart a little for she had called him daddy since she was ten years old. He wanted to hold her close to comfort her, but he could because he still had these annoying handcuffs on so he had to settle for just talking to his daughter.

"Lira, baby, what's wrong sweetie?" Loki asked concerned. Lira was to upset to talk so she through her arms around her father. Loki looked at his brother confused, "Thor, why is my daughter upset? Do you know?" He asked.

"Loki, your daughter is worried that you would be mad at her about what happened to the Queen." Sif said.

"Why in the name of the Norns would she think that?" Loki asked.

"Because Lira blames herself for what happened." Sif said.

"Lira, look at me sweetheart." Loki said, but she just shook her head and kept it buried in his chest.

"Brother, we don't have time for this. We have to leave now." Thor said.

Loki glares at his brother, but before he could say anything to Thor a group of guards came into the hall.

**A/N: I am leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger. *Evil laugher* Chapter 16 is coming soon. As always please read and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thor goes over to his brother and his neice then he takes Lira from her father so the guards wouldn't see her. He and Lira along with Jane left the hall leaving Sif and Loki alone together.

He was about to leave, but was stopped, "If you betray Thor or even think about hurting Lira." Sif said as she held her sword to his neck.

"It's good to see you too Sif." Loki said jokingly trying to act like her words didn't bother him. Finally she removes the sword from his neck so he could join back up with the others and then she prepared herself to fight the guards. Loki walks up, but he was stopped by Volstagg, "If you even think about betraying them..." He began.

"You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line." Loki said and then he joins his brother, Jane and his daughter on a dark elf ship. He wanted to go to his daughter but the Jane was near his child and he didn't want to deal with her at the moment so he walks over to stand by his older brother. Outside Volstagg was battling with the guards. Loki sees his brother staring at the controls as well as pushing buttons.

"I thought you said you could fly this thing." He said.

"I said how hard could it be." Thor said as he pushes more buttons.

"Whatever you're doing brother, I suggest you do it faster." Loki said.

"Shut up Loki." Thor said and he continues to push more buttons.

"You must have missed something." Loki said.

"No. I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing." Thor said.

"No, don't hit it, just press it gently." Loki said.

"I am pressing it gently. It's not working!" Thor yelled as he hit the controls with his fits and suddenly the ship comes to life and roes into the air. Thor tried to steer the the ship, but it hit a few of the columns.

"I think you missed a column." Loki said laughing.

"Shut up." Thor said annoyed and then they flew out of the palace.

"Looks, why don't you let me take over, I am clearly the better piolet." Loki said.

"Is that right? Well, out of the two of us which of us can actually fly." Thor said.

"Uncle Thor got you there father." Lira said and then she collapses.

"Lira!" Loki cried as he when to her. Then he knelt down next to her, Are you alright sweetie?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine father." Lira said weakly as she sat up. Loki helps his daughter to her feet. He still wishes that he could hold her close so he settled for staying close to her, but Thor kept hitting building Loki was about to start laughing, but was stopped by his daughter.

**A/N: Chapter 17 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Father, don't laugh. Uncle Thor is doing his best." Lira said.

"Alright Lira, anything for you my darling."Loki said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Thor said.

"You're welcome Uncle Thor." Lira said. Loki just rolls his green eyes pretending to he was annoyed, but he wasn't going to say anything. He decided to look out the back of the ship and he sees something.

Now they are following us." Loki said, before Thor say anything the ship jumps forward.

"Now there firing at us." He said as he makes his way over to his daughter.

"Thank you, for the commentary, Loki! It's not at all distracting! Thor shouted. Then he hits the massive stone monument of King Bor breaking the head off.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather." Loki said as a smaller ship continues to follow them as well as firing at them.

"You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" He shouted as he reached Thor. Suddenly Thor pushes Loki out of the ship.

"Father!" Lira screams.

**A\N: I am sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, but now that I have a new keyboard I will be able to post more and a lot faster too. Chapter 18 is coming soon. Please read and review. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Uncle Thor?! Why? Why would you do that?" She asked shocked and also a little scared.

"Don't worry Lira, your father is fine." Thor said.

"You promise Uncle Thor?" Lira asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I promise." Thor said and he picks up his niece and then he goes over to Jane.

"Jane, hold on to me and don't let go." He said.

"Alright Thor, but what are you going to do?" Jane asked as she held on to him.

"Don't worry Jane, just hold on." Thor said as he wraps his other arm around her then he jumps out of ship and he lands in a small boat that Fandral is steering.

"It seems you time in the dungeon hasn't made any less graceful Loki." He said laughing.

"You lied to me. I'm impressed." Loki said ignoring Fandral.

"I'm glad your pleased. Now do as you promise take us to your secret pathway." Thor said as he lays his niece on a pile of pillows so she can sleep. They all see a boat full of Asgardian guards following them as well as firing at them.

"Fandral." Thor said.

Right." He said and he picks up a rope that is tied to the boat.

"For Asgard." Fandral said and he jumps off the boat and he uses the rope to swing on to the other boat and he began fighting the guards. At the end of the fight Fandral salutes Thor as Loki flies the boat towards the mountains.

"Loki!" Thor shouted.

"If it was easy everyone would do it." Loki said.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked.

"Possibly." Loki said as he heads the boat straight to the wall of the mountain. Thor holds on to his niece as the boat enters right through the mountain and they arrive on Svartalfheim.

"Ta-da." He said and he looks over at his daughter to make sure she was safe.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Chapter 19 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They traveled through Svartalfheim and Loki wonders if his daughter is alright. Thor walks over to his niece and he covers her up with blanket then he joins his brother while Jane sits next to Lira.

"Oh what I could do with the power that flows through my daughter's veins." Loki said.

"It would destroy you." Thor said.

"Lira, seems to be doing alright now."Loki said.

"She is stronger than you think." Thor said.

"Don't you think I know that!" Loki yelled and with that the two brothers began arguing. Lira woke up to the sounds of her Father and Uncle arguing and she had a feeling that it was about her and also what happened to her Grandmother. Jane sees that Thor niece is upset about the arguing so she gets up and she goes over to the two brothers.

"Stop it! Can't you see that you both are upsetting Lira." She said, but they were listening to her. Lira looks up and she sees her uncle push her father up against the boat then she also sees that he is about to punch him. She gets up and she goes to them.

"No. Uncle Thor, please don't hurt my father." Lira cries as she stands in front of her uncle as well as shielding her father from her uncle. Thor stops before he accidentally hits his niece.

"Lira, what in the name of the nine realms are you doing. Don't you understand that I could have hurt you?" Thor asked.

"I don't care Uncle Thor. I won't let you hurt my father." Lira said.

"I would never hurt your father sweetie. I am sorry that I made you think that I would. I was just anger with your father and I lost my temper with him." Thor said. Jane puts her arm on his arm, "Thor, lets give Lira and her father so alone time." She said.

"Alright Jane." Thor said and he looks at his brother.

"I wish I could trust you." He said as he walks away with Jane.

"Trust my rage." Loki whispers and then he turns his attention to his daughter who is now standing next to her father.

**Chapter 20 is coming. Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Lira, sweetie are you alright? How are you feeling? Loki asked.

"Father, I don't feel good." Lira said weakly as she sways on her feet and she nearly collapsed, but her father caught even with the handcuffs still on his wrist. Then he led his daughter over to one of the benches and he helps her to sit down. He joins her on the bench.

Loki notices that his little girl looks pale. No matter how strong he and Thor think she is. He knew that if the aether isn't removed from her body soon he was going to lose his child and he had already lost someone that he cared about today. He wasn't about to lose his daughter too.

"Dad, I'm scared." Lira said as she wraps her arms around her father and Loki felt his daughter trembling. He still longed to hold his child in his arms, but all he could do is wipe away her tears with his thumb and speak words of comfort to her.

"I know sweetie, I'm scared too, but I promise that everything is going to be alright." Loki said.

"Father, what if you and Uncle Thor can't get the aether out of me I don't want to die. I just got you back and now I am going to lose you again." Lira said as she snuggles next to her father.

"Sweetie, you are not going to lose me. I am going to get aether out of you if it's the last thing I do." Loki said and then he kisses her forehead.

"I love you father." Lira said and she kisses her father's cheek then she started yawning.

"I love you too baby." Loki said and he guides his daughter back to the pile of pillow and he tucks her in the best he do to the handcuffs on his wrists. Once she is sound asleep then he walks over to his brother who is steering the boat.

"Thor, I need to speak to you in private." He said.

**A/N: Chapter 21 is coming soon. Please read and review. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Alright Loki. Jane, will you excuse us." Thor said.

"Of course Thor, but please don't start shouting at Loki." Jane said and she walks over to Lira who is still sound asleep.

"Okay Loki, what do you want to talk to me about?" Thor asked.

"Thor, I am worried about my daughter. What if we can't get the aether out of my little girl. I can't lose her. How are we going to get it out of her?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Don't worry brother, we will think of something." Thor said. Then the two brothers began thinking of a plan to save Lira.

Loki came up with a plan, "Thor, what if I pretend to betray you and join Malekith so he can get close to Lira and pull the aether out of her. Then you can destroy it." He said.

"Alright Loki, I will go along with your plan for Lira's sake." Thor said not sure if his brother was only going to pretend to betray him or really betray him.

"Thank you, Thor." Loki said. Before Thor could speak Lira woke up and she went up to her Father and Uncle with Jane following behind her.

"Malekith is here." She said and Thor lands the boat and they step off the boat. Then they made their way to Malekith and his dark elves.

"Are you ready Lira?" Thor asked.

"I am." Loki said.

"Loki, this plan of yours is going to get us killed." Thor said. Loki just looks at his brother and he holds out his wrists so Thor could take off the handcuffs.

"You still don't trust me brother?" He asked.

"Would you?" Thor asked as he took the handcuffs off and then he hands Loki his dagger.

"No. I won't." Loki said then he stabs Thor sending him rolling down hill then he follows after him.

"Uncle Thor." Lira cries as she runs after them.

**A/N: Chapter 22 is coming soon. Please read and review. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You really think I cared about Frigga about any of you." Loki said as he kicks Thor in the stomach.

"All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet." He said. Thor tries to summon his hammer, but Loki cuts off his brother's hand Thor screams out in pain. Lira runs over to her uncle and she kneels down next to him, but Loki grabs his daughter and pulls her away from Thor.

"Father, how could you do that to Uncle Thor? He's your brother." She said as tears stream down her cheeks. Seeing his daughter crying broke his heart, but he had to stick with the plan, later he will tell his daughter the truth. He turns to the leader of the dark elves.

"Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift!" He said as he throws Lira at Malekith's feet, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn." Loki said.

"He is an enemy of Asgard, he was locked in a cell." Malekith's second in command said.

Malekith walks over to Thor who is squirming in pain on the ground, "Look at me." He said as he uses his foot to turn him over, then he lifts Lira into the air and he extracts the aether from her at that moment Lira has a vision of Midgard, then as aether leaves her body and Lira falls to the ground

"Loki, now!" Thor shouted and Loki uses his magic on Thor and his hand reappears for it had been a illusion. Loki runs over to his daughter and lays on top of her shielding her with his body.

Thor summons his hammer to his hand then he shoots lighting at the aether trying to destroy it, but he fails and the aether enters Malekith's body.

**A/N: Chapter 23 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Lira, oh, my sweet child. Are you alright?" Loki asked as Thor tries to Malekith and his dark elves from leaving. Her blue-grey eyes began to flutter open and she looks around unsure where she was.

"Fa-father?" Lira asked as her eye sight began to clear.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm here." Loki said as he hugs his child close thankful that she is alright.

"Father, why? Why did you hurt Uncle Thor and why did you say that you don't care about any of us? I thought you loved me?" Lira asked tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Baby, I do love you." Loki said.

"Then why did you say it Father?" Lira asked.

"Lira, baby, I am so very sorry that I made you feel like that. I came up with a plan to trick Malekith and make him think that I betrayed everyone and to allow him to get the aether out of you." Loki said.

"Really father, it was all a trick so you still care about grandmother and us?" Lira asked.

"Of course I care sweetheart." Loki said.

"Did Uncle Thor know about the plan?" Lira asked.

"Yes, Lira." Loki said.

"Okay father." Lira said.

"Brother, if you aren't to busy I need some help." Thor called.

"Okay Thor, I am coming. Lira go and find your uncle's friend and stay with her until your uncle and I are finished with the dark elves." Loki said and with that he ran off to join his brother. Lira thought about going to Jane, but she decided to fight against the dark elves to avenge her grandmother's death.

Lira see her uncle and her father fighting the dark elves for Malekith had escaped with the aether and he leaves his second in command to defeat the Asgardians. She uses her magic to create a sword and she ran toward them.

**A/N: Hi everyone. Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I just got a new job and I am not sure when I start. I will be working two jobs so my updates might stop for awhile, but that doesn't mean that I am giving up on writing. I will be writing and I will update when I have time So please be patient with me. Please read and review. Chapter 24 is coming soon, but I am not sure when.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lira stops when she sees her father is surrounded by dark elves and all he has to fight them with is one of his daggers. She knew that she had to help him so she ran towards her father. Finally she reaches him and she stood next her father ready to fight beside him. Loki noticed that his daughter is standing next to him, "Lira, what in the name of nine realms are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to help you fight the dark elves." Lira said as she took her fighting stance.

"Young lady, I told you to find your uncle's friend and to stay with her, but you decided not to do that. Why did you disobey me?" Loki asked.

"Father, I saw that you were surrounded by the dark elves and I had to help you." Lira said.

"Alright Lira you can help me, but I want you to be very careful. Do you understand me?" Loki asked.

Yes father and thank you father." Lira said then she and Loki began to fight the dark elves together. After all the dark elves were dead, well the ones who chose to stay behind. Loki sees that Thor is fighting Malekith's second in command and he also sees that his brother is losing. Lira also sees that uncle is losing and she had to help him as well as avenge the death of her grandmother before she could do anything her father was already running towards his brother.

"Father, wait for me!" She calls and then she ran after him. Finally both father and daughter reached Thor and the dark elf. Lira takes her sword and she stabs the the elf in the back.

The dark elf who is name Algrim turns around with the sword still in his back and he was about to stab her, but Loki grabs his daughter and he was stabbed instead.

"FATHER!" Lira screams as her father fell to the ground in pain.

**A/N: I know that I said that it would be while for I posted a new chapter so I decided to change that. I haven't officially started my second job yet. Until I do I will posting more chapters. I am leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger. *Evil laughter* Please read and review. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Seeing her father bleeding made her mad and she knew that she had to make this dark elf pay for everything that he did to her family. Lira was about to attack Algrim, but she was stopped by her father.

"Lira, I need you to take this grenade and plant it on his back." Loki said his voice full of pain.

"Yes, Father." Lira said and she sneaks behind Algrim and she plants the grenade on his back.

"See you in Hel monster." Loki said and he held on to his chest. Algrim tries to pull the grenade off his back, but he couldn't reach it and after a few moments he explodes. Lira sees that her father is in pain she kneels down next to him.

Thor runs to his niece and little brother, " No...no...no. Ah you fool you didn't listen Thor said as he held Loki.

"I know. "I'm a fool. I'm fool." Loki said and he began to breath hard.

"Stay with me okay." Thor said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Tell Lira that I am sorry and I love her so much." Loki said.

"It's okay and I will. It's alright I will tell father what you did here today." Thor said.

"I didn't do it for him." Loki said and then he breaths his last as he dies in Thor's arms.

"NOOOOO!" Thor screams.

"NO! Father! Please don't leave. Please come back!" Lira screams and she fell on top of him. She cries into his chest. She couldn't believe that her father was gone and what was worse she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

**Hi everyone :) Loki's younger sister here. This is a very sad chapter. Please read and review :) Chapter 26 is coming soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Lira, I am so very sorry sweetheart, but we have to go." Thor said as he tries to make her move.

"No. I'm not leaving him." Lira cried as she fights to hold on to her father. Then Jane walks over to Thor and Lira.

"Jane, I need you to help me get my niece to move." Thor said.

"Alright Thor." Jane said then she kneels down next to her.

"Lira, I know you are upset and I know you miss your father, but we have to go. There is a storm coming and we have to find shelter quickly.

"I was my fault that my father was killed." Lira said as she continues crying into her father's chest.

"It's not your fault sweetie, I know for a fact that your father wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He would want you to be strong and I need you to help me track down Malekith and his dark elves." Thor said.

Hearing her uncle mention Malekith Lira reminds her vision, "Uncle Thor, Malekith is going to unleash it and he is going to destroy everything." She said.

"How? Lira, how?" Thor asked.

"I saw him on Midgard. Why would he go to Midgard" Lira asked.

"The convergence." Thor said.

"We have to go and stop him." Lira said.

"I agree now let's go." Thor said and then he along with his niece and left and the walked into in a cave and with that they arrived Midgard.

**Chapter 27 is coming soon :) **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The group walk through the city of London in silents until they reach the house where Jane is staying. She goes up to the door and she was about to unlock the door when the door suddenly opens.

"Jane." Darcy said.

"Hey." Jane said.

"You can't just leave like that, the whole world is going crazy!" All that stuff we saw is spreading. Did you go to to party?" Darcy asked.

"Erik?!" Jane said surprised to see him.

"Jane, how wonderful to see you." Erik said as he stands up and hugs her.

"You've been to Asgard." He said.

"Where are your pants?" Jane asked as she hugs him back.

"Oh, uh...he uh...he say it helps him think" Ian said.

"Okay. Well I'm going to need everything you got on this. All the work you've been doing on gravimetric anomalies, everything." Jane said.

"Okay." Erik said.

"Are you well Erik?" Thor asked.

"Your brother isn't coming, is he?" Erik asked.

"Loki is dead." Thor said.

"Oh, thank God." Erik said and he sees a confused look on Thor's face and also a angry look on the young girl who is standing next to his friend so he decided to back peddle.

"I...I'm so so sorry." He said, but Lira doesn't believe him.

"I maybe the goddess of kindness, but right now I don't feel so kind. If you ever say anything against my father. I will need your miserable existence do you understand me you pathetic and worthless mortal." Lira said as she drew her sword to make him understand that her threat wasn't empty.

**A/N: Chapter 28 is coming soon. Please read and review. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Lira, stop it." Thor said and he grabs his niece's hand then he takes her sword away from her.

"Uncle, give me back my sword. I have to teach this worthless mortal not to talk bad about my father." Lira said.

"No. Lira, I am going to hang on to your sword for a little while until you calm down." Thor said.

"Why Uncle?" Lira asked.

"I will not have you threaten my friend and like I said I will hand on to your sword and I will return your sword to you when you have calmed down." Thor said.

"Uncle you know that is not my only weapon I have." Lira said as she uses her magic to make her father's dagger appear out of thin air.

"And you won't be able to take this away from me Uncle Thor. I will make him regret his words." She said darkly. Thor was about to say something to his niece at he might end up regretting, but before he could Jane walks over to them.

"Thor, let me talk to Lira." She said.

"Alright Jane, just be careful my niece is not the same. She has changed and not for the better. Lira is to much like her father and right now that is not a good thing." Thor said and he walks away. Hearing what her uncle said Lira broke down crying and she ran to another room away from everyone.

"Thor, how could you say that about your niece." Jane said and she ran after Lira before Thor could say anything else.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here :) The job I got wasn't the right fit for me so I will be uploading more stories. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Chapter 29 is coming soon.**


End file.
